


Chilling less than five feet away in a broom cupboard

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akeryu <3 [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is a tease, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Ruined Moment, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, cockblock, dw the actual smut part is the next story in the series, in a cupboard, this is the teasing that leads up to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akechi and Ryuji are hiding in a broom cupboard together. Horniness ensues.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akeryu <3 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841
Kudos: 24





	Chilling less than five feet away in a broom cupboard

Ryuji stood close to him, so close that Akechi could hear his heartbeat, listening out for the Thieves. Akira was somewhere, distracting the police from the rest, and their voices echoed faintly through the building. A broom cupboard was not the best place to hide, but when he could stand that close to Ryuji…he had no complaints.

Resting his head on Ryuji’s shoulder, he smiled in spite of himself. He really managed to get the best boyfriend in the world, didn’t he?

“I think they’re far enough away now,” Ryuji muttered, his voice sending _something_ through Akechi’s body. Oh no. This was not the time for him to be horny. Gulping, he attempted to take a step back from Ryuji, away before he did something he would regret-he would not do anything in a broom cupboard of all places, he was _above_ that! If he was going to do anything with Ryuji, it would be in a bed or somewhere appropriate.

Why was he thinking that anyway?

Blushing, he slipped while taking a step back, grabbing the closest thing to him as he fell, which, unfortunately, turned out to be Ryuji. They both crashed to the floor, Ryuji straddling Akechi, who at that point was such a mess that fog had started to cloud his brain and block his better judgement from showing.

Not good.

Ryuji turned crimson, trying to move off Akechi, but in his struggle to get up, managed to rub against Akechi’s dick. He didn’t realise, still struggling against brooms and mops, and Akechi resisted the urge to just grab Ryuji and _do exactly what he wanted with him._ Covering his face with his hand, he weakly reached up to Ryuji, grabbing his ascot and bringing him closer. “Please can you stop moving so much,” he whispered down Ryuji’s ear, surprised at how weird he sounded. Ryuji froze, leaning on Akechi’s chest.

And then he shifted his position, enough for the fog to fill Akechi’s brain again, and he could feel Ryuji smile against his chest. Well, if Ryuji thought he was funny…

“Get up.” Akechi changed his voice to be more commanding, feeling Ryuji tense up in response. So he was right. Ryuji did like this sort of thing. “What did I say?”

Ryuji got up, stumbling once in his haste to get up. Cute. Akechi smirked, standing up and pushing Ryuji against the wall, holding back a laugh at the blush that was spreading across Ryuji’s face. Gently cupping Ryuji’s face in his hand, he leant down to kiss him, starting off normal before biting down on Ryuji’s lip, eyebrow raising at the small sound Ryuji made.

That was unexpected.

His eyes were drawn downwards when Ryuji’s legs started to shake next to him, fidgeting endlessly and squeezing together. “Ake…chi…” he breathed out, leaning on Akechi’s chest and looking up at him. Akechi paused, eyes locking onto his face and memorising every part of his expression to store in his head. Eyes glazed over, face pink and arms reaching to wrap around Akechi’s neck, every part of Ryuji screamed ‘fuck me’. And Akechi wanted to deliver.

He bit his lip, smirking at the fidgeting Ryuji. “Got a problem there?”

“Asshole-it’s your fucking fault-being so…”

“Being so what?” Akechi remained confident, even though his mind was yelling at him to push Ryuji down and make him forget his own name.

“Shut up-I don’t wanna, I’m not saying it!”

“Fine then. You don’t want me to do anything, that’s fine,” Akechi said, forcing out the words, knowing that teasing Ryuji would make it more fun for him in the long run, despite his urge to just get on with it.

“I-you-asshole-fuck!” Ryuji spluttered, spitting out words that didn’t make sense. “I want…I want…you…” Akechi waited patiently. “I want…”

An explosion interrupted them, voices screaming down their ears about having to leave the palace immediately. Akechi rolled his eyes and growled in annoyance, looking down at Ryuji. “We are finishing this later.”

With that, he opened the door and stormed out, running out in the direction of the Thieves and attempting to hide a ‘problem’ that Ryuji had caused.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written the sex part in the next story in the series, so go read that if you want to! Also, don't judge too much please...


End file.
